Le courage de Draco Malfoy
by Fanfred
Summary: Il l'aimait mais la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Aux dernières minutes de sa vie, il repensa alors au non dit.


**_Voila un petit OS sur le couple Draco/Hermione. Bonne lecture !_**

**_Guest: Merci pour tes conseils, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal d'appliquer tes conseils !_**

**_Drago-mia: Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_**

Voldemort se tenait debout. Un garçon blond était à genoux, face à lui. Sa baguette était pointée vers le jeune homme qui pleurait. Un lâche qui l'avait honteusement trahi. Et par ce fait, entraîné toute sa famille dans sa chute.

- Je sais tout Draco.

Voldemort ricana devant l'air stupéfait du jeune homme. Il avait lu dans ses pensées les plus profondes pour y trouver une information intéressante.

- Elle se cache avec le survivant. Alors où sont-ils partis ?

Draco portait un secret. Il était amoureux de la fille la plus improbable qui soit. Une sang de bourbe. Une fille d'esprit étriqué, intelligente et avec un grand cœur. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle lui suffisait. Bien sur, elle n'avait jamais été au courant de cet amour que le garçon lui portait. Hermione n'avait vu aucun des signes. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle vu d'ailleurs ?

Pour Draco, son amour était synonyme de délit. Le crime le plus affreux qu'il pouvait offrir à sa famille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer en secret. La façon qu'elle avait de replacer ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux pétillants de malice... Oui, il aimait tout chez elle, et cela, depuis le premier jour. Draco avait eu peur de la réaction de ses parents.

Être fils de Mangemort n'était pas une chose facile. Il était interdit d'aimer n'importe qui. Il fallait avant tout que le sang soit pur. Tout était une histoire de richesse et d'intérêt. Et si le seigneur des ténèbres avait été mis au courant, non seulement, il aurait mis Hermione en danger, mais toute sa famille. Quel déshonneur pour la branche de sang pur la plus loyale à Lord Voldemort ! Jamais il n'aurait supporté ça. Il les aurait tués tous un par un en finissant par Draco qui verrait sa belle agoniser sous les Doloris de Voldemort. Voilà tout ce qui l'aurait attendu s'il avait osé une seule fois laisser parler son cœur. Une mort certaine pour tous. Il avait été lâche. Il le savait, mais n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Cet amour lui avait été interdit dès sa naissance. Avant même qu'il vienne au monde sa destinée était tracée. Il devait épouser un sang pur, ayant des parents Mangemort et un bon compte en banque. Tel était le destin qui attendait Draco depuis le commencement. Mais elle était rentrée dans sa vie sans bruit.

Il avait tout fait pour l'approcher. Lui parler. Seulement, il la désertait aussi. Elle qui lui faisait ressentir tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de l'insulter, de l'humilier encore plus chaque jour. Chaque fois, il avait eu ce sourire goguenard, avant de la blesser. Il avait lu la tristesse dans ses yeux tant de fois. Il lui avait fait mal, lui qui était fou d'elle. Mais c'était le seul moyen de l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. Il aurait voulu faire autrement, mais malheureusement, c'était sa seule alternative. Il se sentait égoïste de lui infliger ça pour son propre bonheur personnel. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer de sa présence.

Mais à présent, ils étaient en guerre. Draco avait aperçu la Gryffondor s'enfuir avec ses amis vers le Pré au lard. Il n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher. Il avait seulement espéré que ses deux crétins de copains la mettraient en sécurité au moins. Mais Voldemort était arrivé et maintenant, il menacer de le tuer, lui.

- Je ne me répéterai pas. Où est la fille ?

Draco releva doucement la tête vers son maître. Il souriait.

- Allez-vous faire foutre.

- Endoloris !

La douleur qu'il éprouva fut si intense. Son corps était parcouru de part en part par la douleur. Il se força alors de se souvenir des traits de la lionne. Son sourire taquin aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Endoloris ! Endoloris !

Voldemort le torturait sans laisser la possibilité au Serpentard de reprendre son souffle. Draco replongea alors dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se tenait devant lui, la baguette pointée vers son visage, une main tendue en arrière. Il l'avait provoqué une fois de plus lors de leurs troisièmes années. Elle avait été une fois de plus furieuse contre lui, lui qui l'aimait tellement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, à ce moment précis, le regard du beau blond s'était radouci. Juste une seconde, il l'avait regardée avec amour. C'était à ce moment-là que Hermione avait abaissé sa baguette, déboussolée par cet échange. Puis, comme ramené à la réalité, Malefoy avait formé les mots " sang de bourbe " sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait alors frappé de toutes ses forces. Il avait suffi de quelques secondes à Draco pour reprendre contenance face à la brune. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Pas au moment même où le seigneur des ténèbres s'enroulait de force dans ses rangs. Elle aurait été mise en danger par sa faute. Malefoy avait encré ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Celui où Hermione Granger l'avait regardé pour la première fois sans haine dans les yeux.

Peut-être avait-elle compris ce qui s'était passé ? En tout cas, elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. Elle lui avait seulement lancé un drôle de regard les jours suivants. Des regards qu'il avait ignorés pour son plus grand bien.

- Malefoy ?

- Je préfère mourir que de vous laisser toucher à un seul de ses chevaux !

L'éclair vert enveloppa le corps du blond. Il s'écroula, raide mort. Ceci avait été son seul geste courageux. Parce que le courage ne se résumait pas à avouer ses sentiments en cet instant. Mais en faisant tout pour la mettre en sécurité, lui garantissant une vie heureuse sans qu'elle ne le sache jamais.


End file.
